Kion and Bunga: The Movie
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie". Cast *Tom - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Jerry - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Robyn Starling - Penny (The Rescuers) *Robyn's Boyfriend - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Aunt Pristine Figg - The Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) *Lickboot - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Ferdinand - The Mouse King (The Nutcraker Prince) *Dr. Applecheek - Abracadaver (The Powerpuff Girls) *Daddy Starling - Prince Adam (Beauty and the Beast) *Puggsy - SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Frankie Da Flea - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Captain Kiddie - Melman (Madagascar) *Squawk - Marty (Madagascar) *The Straycatchers - Marv and Harry (Home Alone) *Droopy - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Patrolman - John (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Singing Cat Gang - Flunkie Monkey and the Bandar-Log (The Jungle Book) *Tom's Owner - Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Moving Man - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) *Bulldog - Cheezi (The Lion Guard) Scenes # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 1 - Opening Credits # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 2 - Moving Out/Cheezi Chases Kion # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 3 - Wham! Bam! Boom! # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 4 - Kion and Bunga meets SpongeBob and Patrick (Friends to the End) # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 5 - Caught by Marv and Harry/The Monkeys (What Do We Care) # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 6 - Kion and Bunga meets Penny and Cody/Penny's Sad Story # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 7 - Meet The Fairy Godmother (Money is Such a Beautiful Word) # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 8 - Kion and Bunga Vs. The Mouse King # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 10 - Meet Abracadaver (God's Little Creatures) # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 11 - Escaped # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 12 - (I Miss You) # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 13 - Kion, Bunga, Penny and Cody Rowing the Raft # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 14 - Reward # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 15 - Melman and Marty (I'd Done it All) # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 16 - Let's Get Her! # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 17 - Melman and Marty Chases Bunga/Kion and Bunga Save Penny and Cody # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Finale # Kion and Bunga: The Movie part 20 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript * Kion and Bunga: The Movie Trailer/Transcript Movie used *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clip used *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Shrek 2 *The Road to El Doardo *The Nutcracker Prince *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: Enchanted Christmas *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Home Alone *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *The Jungle Book *The Iron Giant Gallery Kion.jpg|Kion as Tom Bunga-image.png|Bunga as Jerry Penny_(The_Rescuers)_1.jpg|Penny as Robyn Starling Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Robyn’s Boyfriend 01765d3ac2f219347cf8ad7583753450.jpg|The Fairy Godmother as Aunt Pristine Figg Tzekel-Kan Evil Grin.jpg|Tzekel-Kan as Lickboot 400pxMouse King s Offer by GDeNofa.jpg|The Mouse King as Ferdinand Abracadaver.jpg|Abracadver as Dr. Applecheek beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps-com-9640-prince-adam-38962434-1920-1080.jpg|Prince Adam as Daddy Starling SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SqaurePants as Pugsy Patrick-star-spongebob-squarepants-8.6.jpg|Patrick Star as Frankie Da Flea Melman the giraffe.png|Melman as Captain Kiddie Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty as Squawk Harry & Marv.jpg|Marv and Harry as The Staycatchers Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Droopy john-dinotopia-quest-for-the-ruby-sunstone-2.36.jpg|John as The Patrolman Flunkey.png|Flunkie Monkey X-factor-20101.jpg|and Monkeys as Singing Cat Gang CrHjuLRz4i.png|Annie Hughes as Tom's Owner 27b08ae9691bd7d0e930d889e681e94d.jpg|Dean McCoppin as Moving Man Cheezi.png|Cheezi as the Bulldog Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs